


Observations of the Yule Ball

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Remus and Sirius attend the Yule Ball unbeknownst to anyone.





	Observations of the Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for madam_minnie as part of her Christmas journal.  


* * *

  
"Moony," Sirius muttered as they peered into the window of the Great Hall. "Tell me again why I'm the one who had to dress like a lady."  
  
"It's quite simple actually," Remus said. "Padfoot it was _your_ idea to come here and we don't even have the benefit of the Marauder's Map."  
  
Sirius shifted and peeked in the window again. The Great Hall looked beautiful and he was holding his breath until Harry arrived.  
  
"I wanted to see Harry in his dress robes," Sirius grinned at Remus. "In all fairness I do make a better woman than you would. **You** don't have the legs for it."  
  
Remus chuckle and when they heard the music inside begin to swell they both risked another look in the window.  
  
"Look, Padfoot," Remus nudged him. "There's Ron."  
  
"He looks a tad annoyed by something," Sirius mused. "James had that same look on his face when Lily--"  
  
"Look at Hermione," Remus grinned. "There's your answers. She's with that Quidditch star."  
  
"Isn't he one of the champions?" Sirius asked as Remus moved to stand behind him. "I think Ron might fancy Hermione a bit."  
  
"They fight like James and Lily use to," Remus whispered in his ear and Sirius shivered. "Sometimes worse."  
  
"Fore--" Sirius began his voice trailing off when he felt Remus' mouth on his neck. "Play..."  
  
Remus' hands slide under the hem of Sirius' dress and slowly he worked his hands up and down Sirius' thighs. His hands were cool against Sirius' flesh and his mouth was hot against the nape of his neck.  
  
"There's Harry," Sirius moaned as music swelled again. "Bloody hell he's an awful dancer. Worse than James!"  
  
Remus took advantage of Sirius' distraction to wrap his hand around Sirius' cock. A low moan escaped Sirius' lips and Remus tugged his head back to swallow his gasps of pleasure. His hand slid up and down Sirius' cock, his thumb brushing over the head, and Sirius was helpless to do anything. Remus loved it when he was able to take control of Sirius like this, loved when he was the one making Sirius moan , and he wanted to fuck him right now.  
  
"Padfoot," Remus tore his lips from Sirius'. "I'm want to be inside you."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Sirius bent slightly and braced his hands on the castle wall as Remus lowerd his boxers, did a lubrication charm, and pressed his cock against Sirius' hole. Sirius growled when Remus drove inside him, hard and fast, and when Remus took his cock in his hand again Sirius let out a keening moan.  
  
"Shhhh..." Remus growled and nipped his shoulder. "We don't want to get caught by Filch."  
  
Over and over Remus drove into his arse while Sirius whimpered. His hand worked Sirius' cock in time with his thrusts into Sirius arse. The music swelled to a cresendo as both of the flew over the edge, coming hard, and both saw stars. They stayed joined, panting together, and Sirius risked a peek in the window.  
  
"They're  doing the Hippogriff," Sirius muttered.  
  
"I'd rather be doing you," Remus smiled against Sirius' neck. "Can you come to my house for the night?"  
  
"I shouldn't," Sirius whispered. "But it's Christmas."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Padfoot," Remus whispered. "Glad to have you home."


End file.
